


Precious

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Era, Consensual, F/F, Implied Relationships, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come here, my darling.”</p><p>Sefa lowers her eyes in that mousy timidness of hers, gazing through her eyelashes as her queen opens her dark-skinned hands, motioning for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

“Come here, my darling.”

Sefa lowers her eyes in that mousy timidness of hers, gazing through her eyelashes as her queen opens her dark-skinned hands, motioning for her. 

 _It’s precious_ , Guinevere considers to herself. “Yes, milady?” the young girl murmurs, doing as she’s bid, accepting the warmth of Gwen’s hands.

For a serving maid, Sefa’s hands are without calluses and slender.

“Sit with me a moment,” Gwen requests with a small, mysterious smile, but she doesn’t do it. Instead, she has Sefa sit in the lone chair. Gwen’s fingers comb devoutly through Sefa’s long, silky hair. “My husband is away often…”

“Yes, milady.”

“You have shown me great kindness during this time…”

“Milady?” Sefa turns her head, looking up at her in bemusement. 

Gwen shushes her, placing a hand under Sefa’s thin chin, fingers loosely holding. “I can trust you with being discrete about this, can’t I?”

“Of course…”

Gwen nods to her, witnessing a delighted, willing gleam in Sefa’s eye. “This pleases me,” she tells her, tilting Sefa’s face up. “You may attend to me.”

It’s a certain utterance she’s used  _once_ before, and her serving maid knows precisely what it entails, if the glowing colour to her cheeks is any indication.

Sefa takes a deep breath and climbs out of the velvet-cushioned chair. Her hands are little white birds, flittering around Gwen, in and out of her vision. 

The heavy, crystal-embroidered material of her dress crumples around her. 

In the taper-light, her brown skin exposed, Gwen feels a pair of soft lips caressing her belly, and then landing a bit more wetly and eagerly on her thigh. Sefa’s fingers peel away Gwen’s smallclothes, exposing her further.

“How may I attend you this evening, milady?”

“ _However_   _it may please you_ ,” Gwen whispers back, chewing on her lip. A new, heated gust of Sefa’s breath drifts closely over her mound.

*


End file.
